<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why does it feel different with you? by Walfordsballum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228500">Why does it feel different with you?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walfordsballum/pseuds/Walfordsballum'>Walfordsballum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walfordsballum/pseuds/Walfordsballum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day of the wedding has finally arrived, what could go wrong?</p><p>This is my first piece of writing I’ve done. Please don’t judge if it’s bad 🤣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Whitney Dean/Callum "Halfway" Highway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why does it feel different with you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here it is. The day he has silently been dreading, today’s the day he will marry Whitney. It’s all come round so fast. It feels like only yesterday he proposed to her, a sper of the moment decision, And now he’s here fixing his tie ready to set off to the church. Whitney had left early making her way to Sonia’s with a bit of help from tiff carrying all her makeup and accessories. As Callum makes his way to the kitchen, his phone lights up and vibrates. He walks over to the dinning table where his phone is placed and lifts it up. A large text is shown on the screen</p><p>Ben~ I didn’t know how to start this off, but here it is. Today’s the day I guess. I wanted you to know that I can’t do this  anymore. I can’t stand it, watching you two together especially now, when you’ll be married. I’ve made the decision  to leave Walford, only for a bit. It’s wats best for both us. You can carry on with your ‘happy’ relationship and I can move on. I’m hoping that way you won’t be in my head 24/7. I wanted you to know that you were different. Different from the rest, i don’t know why but you was. I would ask myself everyday ‘Why does it feel different with you?’ But I never seemed to get an answer. I don’t know what else to say. I hope you feel happy now and you feel you have made the right choice. My train leaves at 3 by that time you’ll be about to say I do. I wish you and Whitney all the best... x</p><p>Callum’s heart broke. Ben was right, it was different with him. With Ben, he felt alive, happy, himself. With Whitney, he felt sad, broken, someone else. It wasn’t fair on Whitney nor Ben. As Callum was about to reply he heard a car horn outside. His head began to pound, but before he knew it he was outside getting into the car on the way to the church. With mick sat beside him only one person was on his mind which of course was Ben. </p><p>Before he knew it, he was at the altar. Whitney standing in her beautiful wedding dress with a smile from eye to eye plastered on her face, yet Callum’s face laced flat. No emotion. He looked at his watch, read that it was 2:15. All he could think of was Ben at the train station. Waiting to get on the train, leave, not turn back. He was broken out of his thoughts when the door opened Jay, Lola and Lexi walking in and taking their seats. No Ben. Callum gave jay a look of worry, whereas jay just nodded and smiled. </p><p>Jay found out about Ben and Callum a while ago. They were talking in the funeral parlour about Ben having a ‘free house’ and Callum agreeing to go. When they were at bens, things turned Heated you could say. They shared opened mouthed kisses and was about to take it further when the door swung open with jay standing there, staring.</p><p>“Callum Highway,” the victor spoke which startled Callum out of his thoughts. “Do you, take Whitney dean to be your lawfully wedded wife, threw sickness and in health,” he took a deep breathe. Looking around the room to see all of the smiles spreaded across everyone’s face, apart from one. Bens. He was there, at the door standing. They locked eyes and suddenly Callum’s heart broke even more than before. “Callum?” Whitney spoke. He quickly drawed his attention back to her.<br/>
“I erm-“ Callum stuttered quickly looking back at Ben, to see him walking out. “I can’t, I’m sorry Whit-“ and like that Callum was out of there walking towards Ben </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave any suggestions of what I could do to the next chapter to follow along the story! X</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>